Agradece que no te denunciaré
by Erzebeth K
Summary: No es como si lo fuera a violar, enserio que no. Pero estaba ahí, se veía tan lindo durmiendo; sólo quiso seguir el juego que había iniciado Francis. *LIME*


**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia, para mi desgracia, no me pertenece. He de admitir que antes de ver el animé me consideraba la enemiga número uno de la historia y geografía y que de haberlo visto cuando estaba en el colegio, tal vez no hubiera tenido que recurrir a trampas para pasar esa maldita materia e.e jajaj.**

**Pareja: Spamano**

**Advertencia: Lime.**

* * *

**Agradece que no te denunciaré**

Era viernes por la tarde, Antonio estaba medio muerto en el sofá de la estancia, Gilbert alardeaba entre un grupo de chicas quienes no dejaban de aplaudirle y Francis… el recientemente entraba. Se estaba sobando la mejilla que por cierto tenía roja y levemente hinchada. Gilbert se disculpó con las féminas y el español pareció despertar de golpe sólo para comenzar a reír estrepitosamente. ¿Acaso Francis enserio nunca entendía?

—¿Qué te pasó? —inquirió el hispano al tiempo que se enjugaba una lágrima.

—El amor duele —refunfuñó el francés. Se acomodó en el sofá junto a Antonio y dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo—. ¿Cómo pudo _mon petit_ Matthew hacerme esto? —exageró con falso tono dolido.

—¿Me estás jodiendo que te golpeó? —al albino sólo le bastó ver la cara del rubio para volver a romper en carcajadas. ¡Hubiera pagado por ver al siempre tranquilo y tímido Matthew Williams tan exasperado!

—¿Qué le hiciste? —inquirió ahora Antonio, contrariado, sin poder creer la reacción del canadiense.

—Sólo le dije que estaba dispuesto a regalarle una noche _d'amour_ —citó galantemente. Sus amigos rodaron los ojos. Antonio lo alejó de su hombro bruscamente.

—Eso no fue nada awesome —comenzó a negar con la cabeza—. Debiste simplemente acorralarlo a la pared, meter tu mano por debajo de su ropa y… violarlo.

—¡Eso!

—Sí —siguió el albino—. ¡Esa sí es una prueba de amor awesome! Porque… si te denuncia, eso no es nada awesome porque quiere decir que nunca que quiso... pero si no hace nada, es tuyo para siempre.

—Eso… ¡Espera! —interrumpió Antonio—. Creí que eso de la violación era una joda —chilló. Su amigo a veces podía ser incluso peor que Francis.

El pruso se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Todas los reclamos del español quedaron alojados en su garganta cuando vio aparecer al italiano sureño; esbozó la tonta sonrisa de siempre y sus amigos le miraron con burla… sin lugar a dudas Antonio necesitaba una cita urgente con un psicólogo.

Después de todo, solo él podía relacionar la palabra "bastardo" con: "te amo incondicionalmente, pero soy tímido".

Si hasta pareció olvidarse del tema de Francis. Romano frunció el ceño al percatarse de la mirada esmeralda del español; se acercó a él y, indignado, le hizo frente.

—¿Por qué _merda_ me miras tanto, bastardo idiota?

—Es que hoy te ves tan lindo —exclamó con la profunda sinceridad que le caracterizaba. Romano sonrojó violentamente y aumentó su molestia.

—¡Deja las bromas! _Maledizione_!

—Te pusiste como tomatito, fusososo~

El italiano pensó que debía buscar otra palabra para demostrar su indignación… y la vergüenza, sí, pero eso no lo admitiría. Atinó sólo a darle un golpe a Antonio y alejarse lo más posible de él.

—El amor duele —repitió el hispano las palabras que dijera con anterioridad el francés.

.

.

.

Romano arrojó la servilleta una vez se limpiara los labios. Estaba completamente satisfecho y eso lo ponía de buen humor. Se frotó el estómago y cayó en cuenta que tenía mucho sueño… Sentía mucha flojera de caminar hasta su habitación. Hizo una mueca, pero entonces notó lo cómodo que se veía el sofá que estaba a un costado. Y claro, como siempre no reparó en vergüenzas ni en el qué dirán y se acostó a sus anchas en el mueble de color verde.

El bad touch trio era inseparable, las malas lenguas decían que se duchaban juntos y compartían sus cochinadas… aunque lo anterior eran solo rumores. Antonio literalmente jaló a los otros hasta el comedor, se le habían acabado los tomates y estaba pronto a entrar en una especie de crisis… suerte que en la mesa del comedor siempre habían.

Sin pensarlo, ni lavarlo, se llevó uno a la boca y lo degustó con ganas. Volteó a ver a sus amigos y se sorprendió al ver a Romano durmiendo en el sofá; se conmovió, se veía tan dulce que deseó pudiera ser así siempre… más la acción de Francis casi le hace escupir el resto de tomate que tenía en la boca.

—¡Es una lindura~! —chilló despacio, para que el temperamental italiano no despertara y acto seguido le abrió la camisa y procedió a acariciarle el pecho. Antonio sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva. ¡Iba a matar a Francis!

El francés parecía divertirse de lo lindo, sobre todo cuando se percató que el italiano estaba completamente dormido y no parecía inmutarse ante las caricias. Gilbert, viendo la reacción de Antonio, atinó a sujetarlo de los brazos; quería reírse un poco y ya luego el español podría matar al rubio pervertido.

Si es que Romano no lo hacía antes, claro.

—Mhm… España —gimió el italiano entre sueños. Francis detuvo su jueguito en el acto, Gilbert aflojó el agarre y Antonio se puso pálido. Los dos primeros intercambiaron risas nerviosas y en tras un mudo acuerdo salieron del comedor.

La sangre del hispano igualmente pareció ponerse de acuerdo para ir toda a la cabeza. ¡Romano había gemido su nombre! Entreabrió los labios, los sintió secos por lo que se pasó la lengua por ellos. Se arrodilló junto a Romano y se decidió por seguir el jueguito que el francés había comenzado. Después de todo, no perdía nada con ello.

Pensó que sin lugar a dudas aquello carecía de pies y cabeza, simplemente no tenía sentido. ¿En qué momento había unido sus labios a los de él? Parecían librar una batalla por quién tendría el control de la situación. Era un beso salvaje. Los labios de Romano eran suaves y los de Antonio demandaron por más; se posicionó sobre el cuerpo del italiano y éste lo tomó firmemente del sweater del uniforme y presionó con mayor fuerza sus labios; al parecer había despertado y no, no lo había apartado de un manotazo…

Besaba tan bien…

Romano subió sus manos y enterró los dedos en el cabello de él, desordenándolo. Antonio se dejó guiar por el descontrol y le mordió el labio, lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar. Romano emitió un quejido y eso no pudo dejar de agradar al español.

Se separó, impedido de continuar debido al dolor. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, un pequeño hilo carmín se desprendía de su boca; tocó sus labios al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre y tras comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de esta, empujó violentamente al "bastardo", tirándolo al suelo. Sin agregar más a aquel mudo encuentro que habían sostenido, se levantó para apartarse de él.

Antonio llevó sus manos a su adolorido trasero. Si bien el sillón no estaba muy alto, el impacto igualmente le había sorprendido. A duras penas tomó el valor para mirar a Romano… él estaba sonrojado, su labio sangraba y tenía la camisa abierta; mordió su propio labio, ¿acaso la imagen podía ser más sugerente?

—_Che palle! Bastardo!_ —atropelló sus palabras, los insultos apenas y se le entendían—. ¡CHIGUIIIIII~!

—Romanito… lo, lo siento. Me dejé llevar y parecías… p-parecía gustarte.

El aludido sonrojó más aún y frunció tanto el ceño que sus cejas se unieron.

—No me digas, Romanito, ¡bastardo! ¡Chiguiiiiii~!—movió los brazos como aspavientos. Antonio se levantó del suelo y le miró lascivamente; el italiano detuvo su rabieta y le miró con cierto deje de temor, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared.

—¿Sabes? No te habría besado si no te hubiera escuchado gemir mi nombre en sueños.

Romano erizó de pies a cabeza cuando uno de los dedos del español acarició a lo largo su pecho expuesto por la camisa abierta. Se sintió acorralado.

—Y-y-yo… —las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta—. Hombre estúpido —gruñó apenas.

—Creí que te gustaban los estúpidos, fusososo~

Y solo ese comentario bastó para que el italiano recuperara la compostura y apartara a Antonio de un manotazo.

—_Hai pensato male, bastardo spagnolo! _—el rojo era reacio a abandonar sus mejillas—. _Io ti denuncio per tentata violenza sessuale!_—chilló colgado de desespero antes de proceder a abandonar el comedor. No pudo ver la sonrisa de susodicho "bastardo"; estaba deseoso por repetir la experiencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~**BONUS**~

.

.

.

—Si sigues así, pensaré que no sabes beber, o que quieres emborracharte —la voz de España detrás de él lo aturdió. Tomó su vaso con grappa y lo encaró con enojo.

—¿Qué quieres, _bastardo_?

—Oh, nada —sonrió encantadoramente y jugueteó con un mechón de cabello de Romano, quien lo apartó rápidamente con un manotazo. Desde lo ocurrido hace días, el español era mucho más demostrativo con él y eso le ponía nervioso—. Sólo me preguntaba qué hacías tan solito.

—No te incumbe.

—Vamos, no me hables así luego de nuestro… encuentro —su voz fue sugerente, erizó los bellos de la nuca del italiano. Romano mordió fuertemente su mejilla desde dentro e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar las sugerentes palabras.

—¿Quieres? —señalo su vaso. Antonio sonrió y tomó rápidamente.

—Debo admitir que no esperaba una actitud amigable de tu parte.

—No te acostumbres, _bastardo_ —frunció el ceño, rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. Antonio lo siguió con los ojos hasta el tocador. Se puso de pie y entró al baño con el mayor sigilo que pudo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; esperó a que Romano terminara de orinar y pasó por alto el rostro de sorpresa de él.

—¿Ahora eres un maldito acosador?

—Pensé que te irías y me dejarías.

La voz profunda hizo sobresaltar al italiano. Frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente, podía ser tan descarado... incluso sin proponérselo. El atractivo español no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios, la sorpresa de Romano parecía encantarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se cruzó de brazos—. Dudo que me estés esperando.

—Pero si precisamente eso hago, Romanito, fusososos~

—Esfúmate, _che palle_!

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —lo acorraló al lavamanos—. Y de hacerlo, no podría hacer esto…

El italiano no supo cómo reaccionar cuando la mano del español lo asió por la cintura, y su boca invadió la suya. Lo había tomado con fuerza y lo besaba con deseo. Su húmeda lengua exigía la suya con fiereza. Sentía que lo devoraba por dentro. Enlazó sus manos detrás de la cabeza del castaño de ojos verdes y correspondió con ansias. Internamente y en lo más profundo él había deseado eso. El sabor de los labios de Antonio era exquisito, sabía mucho mejor que los tomates; deseaba devorarlos. Su aroma... no podía saciarse de él. No quería dejarlo. Se sentía tan ¿apasionado? No sabía si era por el alcohol o por lo fogoso que era el español cuando se lo proponía.

"_Después de todo es el país de la pasión_" pensó.

—Alguien podría entrar —musitó Romano, aludiendo a su último ápice de sentido común, en tanto intentaba calmar su pecho que se movía agitado

—Tranqué la puerta —murmuró sin más y volvió a apoderarse de esos labios que ansiaba.

—Pero… —se separó de nuevo cuando estuvo escaso el aire, sin embargo Antonio no tardó en acortar nuevamente la distancia. Se besaban con deseo, ninguno miraba el lugar que los rodeaba, sólo eran ellos y sus inquietos besos.

Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control. España masajeaba con frenesí el pecho de Italia del sur por debajo de la camisa, mientras él correspondía cohibido sus besos. Antonio bajó su experta boca por el cuello del joven, lo besaba con prudencia, sin dejar de ser cándido… Pensó que nunca besaría a alguien más como a él. Sus labios recorrían ansioso el cuello italiano y Romano sólo se dejó llevar por esa sensación que lo agobió y lo hizo sentir en otro lugar, mucho mejor… Bajó a buscar la boca de su compañero, necesitaba sentirlo y éste le complació. Sus besos y caricias se hacían cada vez más estimulantes y se dio cuenta de eso…

—¡Este no es el lugar! —jadeó Romano cuando Antonio intentó despojarlo de su pantalón.

—¿Segu…? —toda protesta fue detenida cuando alguien entró corriendo al baño y vomitó en el lavado—. ¡Definitivamente no es el lugar! —respondió al tiempo que hacía una mueca de desagrado al ver al chico vomitar. A regañadientes de separó del italiano y ambos salieron de aquel desagradable lugar.

Antes de llegar a la barra, le volvió a dar un fugaz beso. No quería soltarlo, no quería de dejar de probar ese maravilloso elixir. El español rodó su brazo por la cintura de Romano, quien aún respiraba agitadamente, y se acercó peligrosamente al oído para susurrarle:

—Esto se repetirá, ¿verdad?

El menor tembló de pies a cabeza debido a la ola de calor que lo embargó, no podía negarse a esa petición, lo ansiaba. Más no le haría las cosas tan fáciles. Contra su voluntad se separó de él y posó sus brazos en jarra, otorgándole una mirada algo más que sugerente, limpió con su pulgar la comisura de sus labios y sonrió.

—Lo dudo mucho, _bastardo_ —hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda—. Paga mi trago antes de que te vayas y —sonrojó violentamente y odió al español con toda su alma—, agradece que no te denunciaré por intento de violación, _figlio di puttana_ —murmuró y salió del bar. Sabía que su hermano lo estaba esperando, pero antes de volver a la academia se decidió por dar un paseo; tenía que calmarse de alguna forma u otra.

* * *

**Okay, oficialmente AMO a estos dos. Uy Romanito(L) a todo esto, título fail, no se me ocurrió otra cosa.**

**.**

**_Hai pensato male, bastardo spagnolo!: _¡Pensaste mal, bastardo español!**

**_Io ti denuncio per tentata violenza sessuale!_: ¡Te voy a denunciar por intento de violación!**

**Grappa: Es una bebida típica de Italia. Tiene una fuerte graduación alcoholica que oscila entre los 40-50 grados.**

**_figlio di puttana: _Hijo de P#%&**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en fin, ****¡saludos!**


End file.
